


Всё к лучшему

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Comfort, Dick Pics, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Как относиться к тому, что случайно засветил свой член в интернете. Лекцию читает Тони Старк.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Всё к лучшему

**Author's Note:**

> Бетагамма — [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Post!Avengers (2012).
> 
> Да, я знаю, что прямые эфиры в инстаграме появились позже, но во имя логики сюжета забила на это большой капитанский болт.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9872868).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ao3)

— ДЖАРВИС! — рявкает Тони. — Долго там ещё?

— При всём уважении, сэр, ускорить процесс не в моих силах. Полагаю, что вам, учитывая ваш уровень IQ, это известно.

— Это ты сейчас обосрать меня попытался или, наоборот, ко мне подольститься? — Тони усмехается. — Ладно, Джей, в любом случае попытка засчитана. Хороший мальчик, молодец.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Желаете чем-нибудь отвлечься во время ожидания?

Тони смотрит на строку с процентами, видит неутешительную цифру «12», делает поправку на скорость загрузки и разочарованно отворачивает кресло от верстака.

— Думаю, это целесообразно. Что там у нас? Повтор «Анатомии страсти»? Выпуск новостей, где меня опять чморят за разрушенное во время последней миссии здание на Парк-авеню?

— И это тоже. — ДЖАРВИС, как всегда, невозмутим. — Однако имеется ещё несколько опций. Так, сейчас можно посмотреть четвёртый эпизод «Звёздных войн»…

— На хер. — Тони передёргивает. Нет, сэр, спасибо, сэр, — космосом после полёта в червоточину он сыт по горло.

— …сенатор Стерн сетует в прямом эфире CNN на то, что мистер Хаммер всё ещё не вышел из тюрьмы…

Тони снова крутится на кресле.

— Тем более на хер.

— ...Илон Маск даёт интервью Опре Уинфри…

— А вот это уже интересно! Сто лет не видел старину Илона.

— ...а капитан Роджерс осваивает ведение прямого эфира в инстаграме.

Тони останавливает кресло, схватившись рукой за верстак.

— Да ты гонишь.

— Если вы по какой-то неведомой мне причине не доверяете моим данным, сэр, — наверняка ДЖАРВИС, будь у него тело, сейчас чопорно поджал бы губы, — то вы можете подняться на этаж капитана Роджерса и убедиться лично.

Тони смеётся:

— Не включай буку, Джей. А включай-ка лучше эфир Кэпскимо. С фейкового аккаунта, ясное дело. Чувствую, сейчас будет шоу… прости, Илон, тебя посмотрю как-нибудь в другой раз.

***

Когда Тони говорил, что предчувствует шоу, он имел в виду вовсе не это. Но факт остаётся фактом: Капитан Америка, показывая галерею своих фотографий с пробежки, также случайно засветил и фото своего звёздно-полосатого (на самом деле нет) члена.

— Ё-ё-ёбушки-воробушки, — тянет Тони, когда Стив, поняв свою оплошность, тут же неловко прервал эфир и удалил запись. — Да он же...

Даже несмотря на всю сложность их со Стивом отношений, Тони прекрасно понимает, каково ему сейчас. Как ни странно, когда-то — по ранней молодости, конечно, — чувство стыда было знакомо и Тони Старку. А Стив — он ведь, при всех своих военных регалиях, совсем ещё мальчик, милый и скромный, и сейчас он наверняка…

— ДЖАРВИС, чем он занимается? — спрашивает Тони, барабаня пальцами по колену.

— Ничем, сэр. Сидит на кровати и смотрит в стену.

— Мне нужно к нему. — Тони решительно поднимается с места.

— Сэр, вы уверены, что…

— Уверен! — рявкает Тони на ходу и нажимает кнопку вызова лифта. — Да давай же ты быстрее, сука…

Кажется, лифт поднимается на этаж Стива целую вечность. За это время Тони успевает неплохо так себя накрутить: ведь по какой-то грёбаной причине — если совсем уж честно, то по вполне определённой причине, — Тони не хочет, чтобы Стиву было плохо.

«Чёрт, — думает он, стуча в дверь, — хоть бы открыл...»

На удивление, Стив открывает относительно быстро. Выглядит он несколько подавленно, но не более того: наверняка изо всех сил постарался, когда услышал стук, взять себя в руки.

— Чего тебе? — ровно спрашивает он.

В другой момент Тони окрысился бы и предъявил Стиву за неприветливость. Однако сейчас он мысленно отмахивается от этого и на едином выдохе выпаливает:

— Я всё видел.

— Ты… что?

Удивление сменяется на лице Стива мрачным пониманием, и Тони тут же испытывает желание дать себе подзатыльник. Если бы существовала Нобелевская премия в номинации «бестактность», он бы уже давным-давно её получил, причём отнюдь не единожды.

— А, ясно. Следовало ожидать. — Стив сжимает зубы и цедит: — Пришёл позлорадствовать?

— Да нет же, я… — А вот это даже обидно. Тони, конечно, дёргает Стива за воображаемые косички с завидной регулярностью, но неужели настолько сильно, что?.. — Слушай, может, пустишь меня уже, или так и будем на пороге толкаться?

Стив молча делает шаг назад. Тони заходит в его комнату, закрывает за собой дверь, и тут до него доходит, что он остался со Стивом наедине — вот прям совсем наедине — в первый раз. Интересно-то как.

Стив, возможно, тоже что-то такое чувствует. Хотя, вероятнее всего, ему просто всё ещё слишком неловко за казус с членом.

Так, ладно.

Тони уверенной походкой — наверняка со стороны она смотрится куда увереннее, чем ощущается, — дефилирует до кровати, садится и смотрит на Стива снизу вверх. Тот складывает руки на груди и молча смотрит в ответ.

— Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, — начинает Тони, — то ничего страшного. Тогда говорить буду только я, не проблема, я ведь могу и за двоих, ты ж знаешь. Так вот. Короче, — Тони делает вдох, — на третьем курсе МТИ я познакомился с одним парнем с параллельного потока — это был, кстати, самый-самый первый раз, когда меня заинтересовал парень. Он вроде как отвечал взаимностью, в какой-то момент мы начали целоваться и перебрались в душевую тренажёрного зала, чтобы, как я думал, вполне логично трахнуться, но потом он оставил меня одного под каким-то предлогом — вот не помню каким, ей-богу, — и запер меня. В душевой. И стащил мою одежду.

— Ничего себе. — Во взгляде Стива отражается грустное сочувственное удивление. — Но зачем?

— Затем, что гомофоб, — отвечает Тони, делано равнодушно (до сих пор, чёрт возьми, обидно!) пожимая плечами. — Как он потом сообщил, — Тони делает пальцами воображаемые кавычки, — «педиков убивать надо, так что скажи спасибо, что я тебя в том душе не утопил».

— И при этом он тебя целовал, — отмечает Стив. Тони удивлённо приподнимает брови: надо же, тот тоже оценил иронию. Неожиданно.

— Ну так он же типа для дела — содомита проучить, — фыркает Тони.

— Вся суть гомофобов. Лицемерные гады, — брезгливо морщится Стив. А вот это ещё неожиданнее. — И как ты выкрутился?

— Никак, — отвечает Тони — мрачнее, чем ему бы того хотелось. — Телефонов беспроводных ещё не изобрели, позвать на помощь я никого не мог. Дверь-то я открыл, там замок был несложный, а вот обзавестись новой одеждой… в общем, до комнаты пришлось добираться мелкими перебежками. Повезло ещё, что маршрут был не особо длинный. Но пара-тройка человек меня голого всё равно заметила. И знаешь, что я сделал?

— Что? — спрашивает Стив.

— Улыбнулся и пошёл дальше, как будто так и надо. Подумаешь, член засветил… Ну и что? Он у всех мужиков есть. И вообще, такой-то член и засветить не грех. — Вот теперь Тони говорит точно не о себе. По крайней мере, уж точно не о своём члене. Хотелось бы верить, что до Стива это не дойдёт.

Стив садится на кровать, нерешительно мнётся — будто хочет придвинуться ближе, но что-то ему мешает.

— Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать, Тони, — глухо говорит он. — Спасибо. Но… одно дело, когда тебя подставил… плохой человек, и совсем другое, когда я сам… сделал это фото, дёрнул же меня чёрт!

Стив неудержимо краснеет, и тогда Тони, наплевав на все их предыдущие перепалки, придвигается к нему ближе и крепко-крепко обнимает.

— Вот тот хер, который ты сфоткал, и забей на всё это. Серьёзно, Кэп, я в своё время лажал на публику так, что и мой случай в МТИ, и твой в инстаграме — это цветочки. Можешь погуглить, если…

— Нет. — Стив наконец отмирает и неуверенно кладёт руки ему на лопатки. Находиться в его объятиях — очень, очень приятно и почему-то очень интимно, куда там в плане интимности даже той фотке с членом... — Гуглить я не стану. Это нечестно. И это вторжение в частную жизнь.

Тони аж умиляется. Эти старомодные понятия о порядочности — просто что-то с чем-то.

— Я же только что, считай, дал тебе разрешение… Ладно, поступим так. — Тони резко выворачивается из объятий — нет, обниматься со Стивом здорово, но сначала надо ему помочь, а потом уже… — ДЖАРВИС, кто-то во время эфира успел заскринить звёздно-полосатый член?

— Он вовсе не звёздно… — начинает было Стив, но его перебивает ДЖАРВИС:

— Да, сэр. Распространение уже началось. Прикажете удалить фотографии из сети?

— Ясное дело, да! Джей, не задавай тупых вопросов, просто делай уже. Иначе Кэп скоро сравнится цветом с моей бронёй.

— Процесс будет долгим и трудным, сэр.

— Насрать. Делай.

Стив мягко кладёт свою огромную ладонь Тони на кисть, и тот даже не вздрагивает — хотя обычно реагирует на неожиданные прикосновения именно так.

— Тони, я не сомневаюсь, что вы с ДЖАРВИСом можете подчистить то, что лежит в открытом доступе, но многие ведь уже начали сохранять и в личные файлы, а туда вы лезть не станете — и даже не предлагай, это неэтично! — Стив предупреждающе поднимает свободную руку. — И потом, память людей вы в любом случае подчистить не можете. Всё равно они будут знать, что…

— Что у тебя есть член? О боже мой, какая неожиданность для мужчины!

— Что я свой стояк фотографирую! — огрызается Стив, вновь заливаясь краской. — Просто хотел понять, как смотрится… со стороны… а удалить забыл.

— Отлично смотрится. Нет, правда, даже в таком маленьком разрешении было видно, что у тебя просто охуительный член, — доверительно сообщает ему Тони — прежде, чем включается фильтр между мозгом и языком. Стив нечитаемо смотрит на него, и вот теперь готов провалиться сквозь землю уже Тони… но всегда ведь можно перевести тему, правда? — Я даже больше скажу — свой стояк фотографирует каждый первый парень. Кто-то в разлуке с пассиями обменивается порнофотками, кто-то наивно полагает, что это дохрена удачный способ подкатить к незнакомому человеку, кто-то как ты — просто посмотреть со стороны. В общем, — продолжает тараторить Тони, — причин много, но суть одна — ты в этом плане совершенно не уникален, Кэп. Хотя твоей уникальности во всех остальных планах это, конечно, не отменяет.

Пару секунд Стив сидит без движения. А потом перехватывает вторую руку Тони и произносит:

— Не Кэп.

— Что?..

— Мы не на миссии. Пожалуйста, называй меня по имени. И знаешь… — Стив снова замирает, но тут же решительно заговаривает: — К чёрту всё. Тони, давай прогуляемся.

Тони кажется, будто всё это ему сейчас снится. Или же он, сам того не заметив, провалился в долбаную кроличью нору. Кэп (нет, не Кэп — Стив!) что, только что и в самом деле…

— Это ты сейчас пригласил меня на свидание? — хрипло спрашивает он.

— Если ты сам хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием, то да. — Стив снова краснеет. А Тони...

А Тони придвигается к Стиву ближе и прижимается к его могучей груди. 

— Хочу, — твёрдо говорит он. — Да, я хочу.

Позже — уже на улице, наматывая на шею шарф Стива, который тот, будучи джентльменом, настойчиво ему вручил, — Тони начинает убеждать его, что люди максимум умилённо посмеются над его дремучестью в плане техники, и на отношение к нему как к национальному символу это не повлияет. А ещё позже Стив целует его так, что все рациональные мысли вылетают на хер из головы, и, отстранившись, говорит, что он всё-таки в первую очередь не национальный символ, а просто парень из Бруклина, которому ничто человеческое не чуждо. Да и вообще — всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему. И Тони в данном случае полностью с ним согласен.


End file.
